TIME TRAVEL
by chochololo
Summary: Sasuke bertemu dengan sosok Sakura dari masa depan dalam keadaan tengah mengandung. Fakta bahwa suami Sakura di masa depan bukan dirinya membuat Sasuke bertekat untuk memperbaiki semuanya mulai besok./"Pasti aku yang terlambat, apa kau bahagia dengan suamimu?"/Head-Canon/oneshot


Sakura terbangun dengan keadaan sakit luar biasa pada punggungnya, yang ia ingat hanya Ino dan eksperimennya. Ugh! Kepalanya ikut sakit, kabar baiknya dia tidak mengalami luka atau lecet sedikiti pun—oke, lengannya agak memar.

Sakura mengelus perutnya yang sudah berusia enam bulan, semoga anaknya tidak apa-apa.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara, ia mengernyit "Sasuke-_kun_?"

.

.

.

.

**Time Travel by me**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uchiha Sakura**

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau kau dari masa depan?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil memakan ikan bakar milik teman satu timnya tersebut, "Ya, kira-kira lima belas tahun setelah saat ini jika memang ini adalah tahun pertama Sasuke-_kun_ mengembara setelah perang." Sasuke diam mencermati Sakura yang nyaris tidak berubah kecuali rambutnya yang sekarang sudah mencapai pinggul, juga perutnya yang membesar.

"Kau pasti penasaran aku hamil dengan siapa bukan? Hihi, aku tahu Sasuke-_kun _gengsi."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau seperti yakin bahwa aku peduli, Sakura." Kemudian menyantap ikan bakar bagiannya. Diam-diam Sasuke mendengus, apa iya kelihatan sekali jika dia memang penasaran?

Aa, mungkin dengan Naruto.

"Bukan dengan Naruto kok," Sakura membuang tusuk ikan bakarnya yang penuh dengan duri ikan ke dalam perapian, "Dia menikah dengan Hinata, asal kau tahu. Saat di mana aku hidup adalah saat terbaik untuk kita semua. Kahidupan yang damai. Saat ketika para ninja jarang sekali melakukan misi S. Tidak ada kekacauan dan semua juga berkat Sasuke-_kun _juga."

Sasuke mendengus, oke, wanita di hadapannya ini lebih menyebalkan dari Sakura yang ia kenal. Sorot matanya begitu yakin dan tangguh di hadapan Sasuke. Ke mana Sakura dan terlihat luluh dan pemalu di hadapannya?

Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikan Sakura. Perutnya membesar, baju yang ia gunakan berwarna merah sepanjang lutut, khas ibu hamil. Lengan bajunya terlalu pendek untuk digunakan musim dingin seperti ini. Rambut sakura panjang hingga mencapai pinggul dan di ikat menjadi satu bagian. Sakura cantik sekali.

Sasuke lalu mendengus lagi. Apa yang dia pikirkan sih? Pasti ini efek kelelahan.

"Ini kehamilanku yang ketiga lho."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, memberi isyarat agar tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati ini. Padahal Sasuke sudah mengatakan bahwa gadis itu bisa berkelanan bersamanya suatu saat nanti, kenapa malah hamil berkali-kali dengan entah siapa?

"Anak pertamaku bernama Ren, dia laki-laki dan benar-benar mewarisi bentuk fisik saudara suamiku. Aku menikah ketika berusia dua puluh satu tahun, satu tahun setelah Naruto menikah dan pada tahun itu juga aku melahirkan hihi, kau pasti kaget ya? Tidak menyangka aku hamil sebelum menikah—oke Sasuke hampir menggigit ikannya keras-keras—kemudian setelah tiga tahun aku hamil anak kedua, namanya Ryu. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan suamiku, hanya Saja ia mewarisi sifat dari saudara suamiku sedangkan anakku yang pertama benar-benar mewarisi sifat dari suamiku. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mirip denganku, sebal sekali rasanya padahal aku yang hamil 'kan?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Sekarang Ren pasti sedang bertengkar dengan suamiku, mereka pasti sama-sama sengit ketika tahu aku menghilang hihi, Inojin dan Sai pasti sedang melindungi Ino dari amukan anakku yang kedua. Ninjutsunya sangat baik untuk seusianya."

"Inojin?"

"Dia anak Ino dan Sai. Mereka akhinya menikah, tidak kusangka."

_Lalu suamimu?_

Sasuke menelan pertanyaannya bulat-bulat. Salju sore ini turun kembali, goa yang digunakan Sasuke untuk menetap seminggu ini. Sasuke memandang tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur, mungkin malam ini ia harus mengikhlaskannya untuk Sakura mengigat ia sedang hamil besar. Diam-diam Sasuke merasa tidak suka, mungkin di masa depan Sakura akan menikah dengan laki-laki lain dan punya beberapa anak. Kemudian laki-laki itu bukan dirinya, mesin waktu membawa Sakura kemari untuk sekadar mengejeknya. Betapa bahagianya Sakura di hadapan Sasuke saat ini. Ia menceritakan suami dan anak-anaknya dengan wajah berseri, ditambah suami dan anak-anaknya yang terlihat begitu menyayangi Sakura.

Meski Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri rasa sakit dalam dadanya, namun sedikit banyak ia lega mengetahui bahwa belasan tahun setelah ini Sakura begitu bahagia dimatanya. Mungkin di masa depan Sasuke adalah Uchiha terakhir yang berkelana sendirian sampai meninggal. Konyol sekali.

"Sasuke-_kun?_ Suamiku pasti akan segera menemukan keberadaanku sekarang, jnanti aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

"Apa ia sehebat itu? Menemukanmu dimasa sekarang secepat ini?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut, ia mengangguk, "Dia adalah seorang yang hebat tentu saja! hihi, pria itu yang melindungi desa dari serangan seseorang yang mengaku ingin membangkitkan Akatsuki, meski dia tidak seperti Naruto yang ceria namun ketika bersamaku—bersama keluarga kami, dia adalah laki-laki yang lembut. Suamiku tidak pernah sekalipun memarahiku atau berlaku kasar, dia memang keras pada kedua putra kami. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah pribadi yang penyayang."

Hening, Sasuke fokus pada suami Sakura yang ternyata memiliki satu tangan. Diam-diam Sasuke menganggumi wanita di hadapannya. Tidak dulu tidak di masa depan, Sakura adalah tipikal perempuan penyayang. Pantas saja suaminya begitu mencintai dirinya.

"Di masa depan, meski hanya satu tangan, Sasuke-kun mampu melindungi keluarga Sasuke-_kun_ lho. Kau adalah ninja yang sangat hebat di masa depan nanti." Sasuke tersentak memandang kedua mata Sakura yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, "Aku menikah juga?" Sakura mengangguk sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinga.

"Seseorang menerima keadaanku?"

Sakura mengangguk lembut, "Cinta tidak bisa dilihat dari fisik Sasuke-_kun_. Walau menurutku lebih baik kau menerima tawaran untuk tanganmu itu. Gadis itu tidak akan berubah pikiran kok, aku yakin. Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri, desa sudah memaafkanmu, semua orang sudah memaafkanmu. Tinggal dirimu sendiri, mau sampai kapan kau akan menghukum dirimu sendiri sementara anak dan istrimu menerima kamu yang apa adanya? Masa depan kita semua masih panjang Sasuke-kun, kamu harus optimis bahwa segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi masih bisa diperbaiki. Semuanya tidak akan tiba-tiba berubah baik, tapi tidak ada kata mustahil di dunia ini."

Sasuke memandang tangannya yang tidak sempurna, sepertinya ia akan kembali ke Konoha untuk menerima tawaran penggunaan sel Hashirama. Setidaknya ia akan menjadi pria yang layak dan benar-benar bisa diandalakan oleh istri dan anaknya nanti. Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tengah asik dengan tusukan ke empat, ia penasaran siapa istrinya dan siapa suami Sakura di masa depan. Mungkin Sakura menikah karena terlalu lama menunggunya, oh, mungkin dengan Gaara? Sepertinya kehebatan Kazekage dari Suna itu tidak begitu jauh dengan ciri kehebatan suami Sakura dalam cerita wanita itu.

Hmm, padalah jika mau menunggu sedikit lagi ia pasti akan menikahi gadis itu yang selama ini tidak pernah memandang buruk padanya. Sasuke mendongakkan kepala, ia sudah memutuskan bahwa besok ia akan kembali ke Konoha menerima sel Hashirama dan juga memperbaiki sikapnya pada Sakura. Setidaknya sebelum mereka sama-sama memiliki keluarga ia ingin memperlakukan gadis itu dengan baik untuk menebus semua kesalahannya pada gadis itu belasan tahun yang sudah lalu.

"Kau terlihat masih muda."

Sakura menoleh pelan sambil tersenyum anggun, "Aku akan seperti ini selama tanda ini masih ada." Ia tertawa renyah dan Sasuke menyukai suara tawanya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mau tidur? Jangan dulu, suamiku pasti sebentar lagi akan sampai, kau harus berkenalan dengannya." perapian masih menyala ketika ikan bakar sudah tidak tersisa ketika Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, di seberang tempat duduk Sakura.

"Mengambilkanmu selimut."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Wah, manisnya! Sasuke-_kun _di masa depan juga sangat lembut seperti kau yang sekarang di hadapanku, lho. Betapa beruntungnya istrimu. Aku jadi iri." Sasuke menoleh dan melihat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Dengan selembar kain ditangannya, Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Duduk di sebelahnya, tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk menyelimuti pundak telanjang wanita itu.

"Maaf."

Sakura menggenggam hangat tangan Sasuke yang masih utuh, "Tidak ada yang perlu disesali Sasuke-_kun_, di masa depan nanti kita akan sama-sama bahagia." Sakura mencium dahi Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Pasti aku yang terlambat, apa kau bahagia dengan suamimu?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, menahan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke berharap bahwa jawabannya adalah tidak, hatinya tercubit mengetahui bahwa akhirnya mereka tidak bersama setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya Sakura menghabiskan waktu untuk laki-laki sepertinya. Pada akhinya orang seperti Sakura pun akan ia sia-siakan karena keegoisannya. Penebusan apanya? Ia malah menyakiti banyak orang akibat pilihannya. Ia menyakiti Sakura dan istrinya yang mungkin saja tidak ia cintai dan hanya ia jadikan alat agar keturunan Uchiha tidak berhenti padanya.

Pada akhinya dia tetap seorang Sasuke yang tidak memikirkan risiko terhadap orang lain dari pilihan-pilihan dalam kepalanya.

"Jika aku melamarmu besok, apa masa depan akan berubah?" Sasuke menyentuh helaian merah muda yang begitu lembut dalam genggamannya, Sakura mengangguk dan air mantanya sudah menggenang, "Harus kau coba." Wajah Sakura begitu dekat dengan dirinya, menimbulkan percikan aneh dalam dada Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir wanita yang sekarang sudah menjadi istri dari laki-laki lain akibat keegoisannya meninggalkan desa begitu lama.

Sakura mencium laki-laki di hadapannya dalam-dalam dengan air mata menetes.

"Ibu?"

Sasuke tersentak melihat seorang laki-laki berusia belasan tahun berdiri di belakang mereka, muncul dari sebuah lingkaran hitam yang begitu lebar memenuhi goa.

Sakura melepaskan dekapannya pada Sasuke dan berlari memeluk bocah tersebut. Bocah itu memandang datar padanya dengan mata sharinggan. Tunggu, tunggu, mata sharinggan?

"Tidak di masa kita tidak di masa lalu, aku selalu melihat kalian berciuman." Sasuke mengernyit menyadari bahwa fisik anak tersebut mirip dengan Itachi, dan kenapa dia bilang bahwa biasa melihatnya dengan Sakura berciuman? Apa diam-diam Sakura selingkuh?

"Ren, tidak sopan berbicara begitu dengan ayahmu."

Sakura memandang geli pada wajah Sasuke yang keliatan terkejut meski dalam beberapa detik saja, "Ren sudah menjemput. Hati-hati dalam perjalananmu ya Sasuke-_kun?_ Sampai jumpa di masa depan. Tunggu, aku mau memelukmu." Sebuah tangan kemudian menahan pergerakan Sakura, Sakura menoleh dan menemukan suaminya tengah memandang tidak suka dan khawatir.

"_Anata?"_ Sakura menubruk laki-laki yang terlihat seperti dirinya namun memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang daripada dirinya. Oke, Sakura membohonginya dengan cerita menyedihkan tadi. Apa-apaan dengan berpura-pura tidak menikah dengannya yang tadi itu? Sialan.

Ketika Sakura mendongak memeluk dirinya dari masa depan, Sasuke melihat kelembutan dan senyum tipis pada dirinya dari masa depan.

"Pulang." Sakura mengangguk sambil menatap hangat Sasuke dimasa sekarang, "Sampai jumpa di masa depan, suamiku."

.

**Owari**

.

Beberapa hari kepikiran ide ini kalau pas laki makan malam, akhirnya bisa ketulis huhu.

Alafyu Sasusaku!

Muah muah muah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Ayah, tanganmu ada dua." Ryu berseru tidak percaya dengan posisi duduk bersila dengan Inojin.

Sakura tertawa cekikikan ketika keluar dari lubang hitam, kembali ke masa depan setelah bertemu dengan suaminya di masa lalu. Ia tersenyum simpul, ini pasti karena Sakura pura-pura menikah dengan orang lain di hadapan suaminya dari masa lalu.

"Astaga! Kenapa tiba-tiba Ren terlihat lebih tua dari Inojin." Suara teriakan nyaring putra keduanya mengalihkan perhatian Ino dan Sai yang baru saja bernapas lega lantaran selamat dari amukan suami dan anak Sakura yang sangat protektif pada ibunya.

Segel hitam yang membawanya pergi ke masa lalu menghilang, Sakura tersenyum menatap suaminya yang tengah menatapnya terkejut.

Sakura memeluk leher suaminya, "Kau pasti ingat karena aku tadi melakukannya padamu di masa lalu,bukan?"

Sasuke menyeringai sambil membenamkan wajahnya di atara perpotongan leher Sakura, "Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya aku menurut pada cerita palsumu, lalu anak kita lahir sebelum pernikahan Naruto?"

.

.

.

Jadi Sasuke di masa lalu akhirnya menerima sel Hashirama untuk tangannya, lalu 'embuat Ren' lebih cepat dari pernikahan Naruto wkwkw agak bingung waktu mikirin alurnya, tapi aku sadar kalau waktu yang tepat untuk merubah hasil dari masa lalu yang diubah adalah ketika keluar dari lubang waktu.

Selamat berpuasa untuk yang menjalankan.

with love,

Cho.


End file.
